


The Benefits of Super Powers, Sexual Addendum Vol 1

by gwmclintock88



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 0-8-4, Almost smut, F/F, Fluff, Skye's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwmclintock88/pseuds/gwmclintock88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no. Jemma, I told you already, you can’t publish a paper on our sex life.”<br/>“But Skye -”<br/>“No, it’s about your powers and the way -”<br/>“No.”<br/>--<br/>(Skye begins a relationship with Jemma under unexpected circumstances)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Super Powers, Sexual Addendum Vol 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this will probably be followed up with explicit smut, but this kind of evolved into just some smut. Not complete smut, and I apologize in advance for not providing you with more smut. Also the word smut if just fun to say and write. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know if this should be followed up with something. Probably smut

            Trying to hide her powers was one thing. Succeeding was another.

            It only took one Captain America vintage coffee mug for Coulson to immediately figure out something was wrong. May honed in on her right away, and while their previous sessions of training focused on combat, now everything focused on control. The others mostly avoided her, well, everyone except Jemma who actively encouraged Skye to use her powers. For science of course.

            Eventually, like three months of eventually, Skye managed to figure out how 1) not to break a building when frightened, 2) not to shatter a coffee mug in her hands, and 3) not to liquefy someone’s innards when pissed off (many a ballistic gel dummies with Ward’s picture were lost in the name of that exercise). They still had no idea what the heck happened to her, or to Tripp, down in that cavern, but somehow, she came out in one piece. Well, plus another one.

            With no word on Raina, her ‘father,’ or Ward (the douchebag king), Skye let herself relax a bit. Even with training and the sciency things Simmons kept insisting on, she was able to find some time to get back to her usual hobbies, like streaming some television show. Previously she did this alone, but now, this meant cuddling up with Simmons to watch Doctor Who because of reasons.

            (Jemma was under the impression that she had never seen an episode, which was apparently an offense against all things nerdy and geeky. So Skye faked a complaint about it, and ‘allowed’ herself to be convinced of Doctor Who’s epicness.)

            “Pay attention.” Jemma scolded her, slipping closer to her slide. Skye took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her. Jemma didn’t protest, in fact, she leaned into the touch and moved Skye’s hand over her stomach.

            “I am,” Skye said, thankful Jemma couldn’t see her face. “The Doctor just saved the day.” Jemma shuffled closer, her shirt pulled up just a little bit.

            Skye couldn’t help it, it just happened. Yes, she had better control over her powers. Yes, she wasn’t making things shatter any more. But that didn’t mean her hands didn’t vibrate at times. Especially when things were a little…emotional.

           “Oh.” Jemma’s quiet exclamation was her first clue. The second was Jemma’s fingers gripping her hand.

            The vibrations always started at her core, building up inside of her until she could release them or get herself back under control. This time, the soft skin of Jemma’s stomach countermanded ever exercise May taught her. Control your breathing? All Skye could hear were the changes in Jemma’s breaths, the little hitches and moans she tried to not let out. Visualization? Thinking of the beach lead to thinking of Jemma in a string bikini, then in nothing.

            Sitting there, holding Jemma, all Skye could do was pray her powers could hold it in, pray the vibrations to stop. The nuns told the boys it worked, and well, she finally realized what a stupid idea that was. Pray this away? 

            Skye’s hand just touched the soft skin underneath Jemma’s shirt. It must have ridden up a bit in their nonsexual moves as they tried to get comfortable and closer, but now, all Skye could thing about was how warm she felt beneath her fingers, how soft but firm Jemma was. Spreading her fingers out, her pinkie just about touched the top of Jemma’s jeans and her thumb reached further under the shirt.

            “Sk-skye?” Jemma shuffled closer as she began to breathe a little heavier. The stuttered question pulled Skye out of her sexual fantasy and into the sexual reality of their position.  

            “I’m sorry,” Skye said. She pulled her hand back like it was on fire and pushed Jemma away.  “That…that’s never happened before. I’m sorry.”

            “Skye,” Jemma breathed out. Her eyes were slightly glazed, her cheeks a fine, beautiful red. All Skye wanted to do was just reach out and touch her again, feel the heat of Jemma’s skin on her own. “It’s okay. I’m…wow.”

           Skye didn’t stick around to hear anything she else. She ran out of the room, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. By the time she got back to her room, all she could think about was Jemma’s brown eyes and those lips gasping her name.

           Thank God their rooms were soundproof.

**I0I**

            “Skye?”

            “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay, really. We just know that-”

            “Please can we not talk about it?”

            “Of course.”

**I0I**

            They didn’t speak about that night on the couch. Jemma tried to bring it up again, once, but after Skye ran out of the room again, she seemed to understand that discussing it would never happen.

            “You okay?” Hunter’s question startled her.

            Skye looked up from the bowl of cereal she prepared. Cooking was kind of dangerous when things could explode in your hands. “What?”

            “It’s going to turn to mush if you don’t eat it,” he said, pointing his own spoon at her bowl.  She turned the cereal over in the milk, and tried not to look across the table.

            Jemma sat there, doing the crossword puzzle like she did every morning. In pen, of course. Her tea rested nearby, and every few moments, Skye would pointedly not watch as the little cup was brought up to those damn perfect lips, and just a hint of that tongue could be seen as they parted.  She did not notice the way Jemma played with the pen, the tip tapping against her lips as she pondered a question. Nor was how she bit her lip in concentration or writing.

            None of these things were something Skye kept watch for. Nope.

            “I said ‘Are you okay?’” He asked again, this time waving his hand in front of her face.

            “Yes. Yes.” She slapped his hand away from her face and glared at him. “Stop that.”

            “You’ve been staring off into space for like ten minutes.”

            “Only five, and really, she wasn’t staring off into space,” Jemma said, without even looking up from the crossword puzzle. Skye felt like she was either in high school or in a perpetual state of blush.

            “Okay.” Hunter drew out the word, watching the two of them. Jemma finally looked up, and somehow, even in a ratty t-shirt (did Jemma steal her laundry?) looked hot as hell. Of course the woman had perfect seduction eyes, staring up at her from under dark eye lashes. Skye’s tongue got heavy and it took a moment for her brain to restart itself.

            In the meantime, she felt the vibrations starting again, except this time, everything felt was like it did after she used one of her…

            “I’m just going to –” Skye never finished her sentence or her breakfast. She ran back to her room as quickly as she could. It was too early for realization, and too damn early for any sexual realization.

            “Does that mean I can finish it?” Hunter’s voice bounced off the walls toward as she sped away to try and stop vibrating. 

            Eventually, she did, but not before needing another cold shower.

**I0I**

            “What’s the probability that my powers aren’t working right?”

            It was almost three days since the breakfast incident and a week since the cuddling fiasco. Now, Jemma seemed to figure something out, but wouldn’t press her. Instead, all she’d get were the bedroom eyes again, and the vibrations would start up, again, and BAM! Skye would need a quiet place and a cold shower. Again. Not all of the time of course, but the frequency of her turning up somewhere wet (in more than one ways) had started to be noticed. Maybe, but the others either were dense are rocks or polite enough not to say anything about it.

            And with Skye’s luck, emotional wall May commented on it first (she wasn’t counting Hunter’s question since there was no way she’d ever ask that man about women, not with his track record with Bobbi). That led her to asking rather pointedly about her powers frizzing out on her.

            “What makes you say that?” May asked, raising an eyebrow. “Are you not doing the breathing exercises?”

            “No, no, I am,” Skye said, quick to get the attack eyebrow turned off. May relaxed, or at least appeared to for as much emotion as the woman showed. “I’m just not sure how my mojo works.”

            That almost got the eyebrow to rise again. “The way everyone’s does: emotion.”

            “So my emotions, all of them? Even the good ones?”

            “Any emotion could potentially trigger it.” May stared at her, the eyebrows never wavering. Somehow, they were in attack formation even without moving. “Simmons would be more help to you.”

            “Yeah. Yeah” Skye chuckled the embarrassed response out. Talking with Jemma about this probably should have been her choice, but really, how do you ask a friend why you turn into a living vibrator whenever she’s around?

            May spun around, leaving her to the small gym. Apparently they were done talking. “I’ll let her know you need some more help.” May tossed the statement over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and down the hallway.

            “Wait. What?” Skye stumbled over her feet, trying to race after May, but she only managed to completely fall ass over teakettle. All her training left her in that moment, and all she could do was groan in frustration.

            “Skye?” And of course Jemma found her laying on the floor. This was her life now. “May said you walked to talk about your powers?”

            “No – I mean, yes.” Sky pushed herself up off the floor and tried to give her a smile through her embarrassment. Her cheeks felt on fire, and making eye contact wasn’t going to work. Not if she didn’t want to start vibrating again.

            “Well then, best get started,” Jemma said. She stepped over to her and gently grabbed her by the elbow. The vibrations set of a small fire inside of her, and even as she let Jemma lead her to her lab, she knew this wasn’t going to end the way she wanted.

**I0I**

            Jemma didn’t start her ‘studies’ immediately. Instead, she just had Skye sit there as she worked out a schedule or plan or something on her padd. Jemma leaned over the desk, leaving Skye with the perfect, unrestricted view of that ass, shaking back and forth dancing to some beat only she heard.

            By the time Jemma turned around, Skye felt like she was going to vibrate right off the stool. “Right, first thing is we need to establish a baseline.”

            “Baseline?” It was a stupid question, but now that Jemma was closer, she got another wonderful distraction: She could smell the soap the scientist cleaned with that morning.

            “Yes, we need it to compare all over responses to.” Jemma finally looked up from her writing to give her a smile. “Of course, that can’t happen today.”

            “Why not?” Skye said, not whining at all. She was an agent, agents don’t whine. Especially not when pretty scientists tell you ‘no.’

            Jemma placed a hand over her shoulder, and said, “because your powers are working right now. We need to figure out if it is something in your or the environment.”

            Skye half-chuckled, half-giggled as Jemma started to draw little figures on her shoulder. Damn that tank top she wore. “I’m pretty sure it’s environmental.” She ducked, letting her hair form a curtain to hide behind. Jemma squeezed her shoulder, letting her take the moment to at least pretend to be collected and not a big hot mess of horniness.

            “Good, that’s good,” Jemma said, “but we need to figure out what in the environment.” A little smug smile grew on Jemma’s lips, those eyes flashing a little bit of the intentions. Okay, so being a spy meant she picked up on these things, but it certainly didn’t meant she knew how to talk about them.

            “You’re enjoying this too much,” Skye said.

            “We both would be if you just talked about it last week,” Jemma shot back. Skye groaned, flopping backward onto the table behind her. She managed to knock some beakers, and that kind of made it worth it to hear Jemma scold her a bit.  “Let’s go somewhere a bit more private?”

            “Private?” Skye said, her voice squeaking a little. She cleared her throat and repeated the word: “Private?”

            “Yes, private, sweetie,” Jemma said, smiling at her. That little smile of hers that Skye couldn’t say no to, that smile that seemed to not calm the storm that raged inside of her and sparked more than one incident needing a cold shower. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down, try to hold in the vibrations, at least until they moved.

            “Okay. Sure,” Skye said. Jemma kept smiling, and held out her hand. The smile tempted her, the eyes drew her in, but more than that, Jemma was being Jemma, and Skye wouldn’t deny her the moon.

**I0I**

           “So, let’s begin, shall we?” Jemma led her hand in hand to another lab. This one hidden along the hallways. It may not have started at as lab, but Jemma had explained she wanted some place to work, some place to be alone. So she stocked the place, got a table set up and several computers ready for her to use if she needed them. May knew about her little hide out, and was the one who suggested this place. She didn’t come here often, and really only when things were bad, or she needed to compose herself.

           Jemma directed Skye to sit down on a stool. The scientist’s eyes never left her, watching her every move and motion. Every shake and every action. She wondered if Jemma could even see the vibrations and heat being released from her body. With those eyes, anything was possible.

            “You’re the boss.”

            “Not normally, but I think that it will work out okay for right now,” Jemma said with a little smirk. Skye sat there, staring at her as she tried to stop the fluttering, the vibrating, the heat, everything, she just tried to stop.

            Her brained finally rebooted, and she managed a few works. “What?”

            “I mean, you seem to be into that, we’re going to start there.” Jemma began to blush as she spoke. Her hands fiddled with a padd, turning it around and around. “Unless of course, you don’t want to, then just say the word, and we’ll stop.”

            “No,” Skye said, no, nearly shouted. “I mean, yes, I want you.” She cringed, and Jemma’s blush only go redder. She felt her own face flaming too, but the vibrations settled into a dull roar, so at least she was going to cum right then. “To help me. I want you to help me with this.”

            “I do too,” Jemma said, taking a deep breath. “Want you.” Her smile grew wider, if possible, and her eyes shone brightly even under the dull illumination of the lab. “Want to help you. And that starts with identifying what triggers your…vibrations.”

            “Oh, God.” Skye groaned. She tried to hide her face in her hands, figuring this couldn’t get much worse.

            “Then we’ll see if you can manipulate the vibrations in various situations. Under my supervision of course.”

            “Of course, I mean, this really couldn’t get much worse,” Skye muttered into her hands. She peaked through her fingers to see Jemma smiling at her, a hopeful look under those really great bedroom eyes. “Fine.” She let her hands drop as the vibrations kept building inside of her. Her fingers kept shaking as the vibrations moved from her core to her limbs. “What do you need me to do?”

            Jemma raked her eyes over her body before spinning around back to the table. “Take off your shirt and pants,” she said. She leaned back over consulting the padd, and didn’t even glance back. Skye hopped off the stool and turned her back to Jemma. It only took her a few moments to comply, but even before she could turn back around, a warm hand was placed on her hip.

            “We’re going to start simple.” Jemma’s breath brushed her ear, and Skye tried to hold back the shudder, and the vibrations that followed, but failed. “Concentrate on my hand.”

            “Kind-kind of hard not to,” Skye said. Jemma’s hand tapped out a gentle pattern along her side. One-three-two-four-one-one-two-four-five-three. On and on it went, a random pattern of touches. Nothing erotic or enticing, but Skye couldn’t think of anything else. Her hand was warm, only tarnished by small burns and scraps just on the tips of those nimble fingers. Little tarnishes that slowly began to move in time with vibrations, or her vibrations moved in time with the tarnishes. Her heat rose with each time the fingers landed upon her, and waned when they left her.

            She felt herself not quite at the edge, not quite ready to tumble over, but Jemma brought her close. Admittedly closer than anyone had – even Miles. All Jemma had to do was touch her, and hold on for a little more. Maybe even grip her just a little bit.

            “Alright, good. Good.” Jemma kept her voice soft. Her breaths brushed up against her ear as she spoke, sending little shockwaves - not of her own creation – down her spine. “You’re doing so good. So good, sweetie.”

            “Th-th-thanks,” Skye got out through the haze falling over her. She wanted to do good, to be good.

            “Now, just focus on my fingers.” The pattern stopped, all five fingers now touching her. Not gripping her, just touching her lightly. “I want you to think about stopping it. Think about holding all of that in.” Skye nodded, and tried to follow the command.

           The vibrations echoed through her, but slowly, they died down at she focused just on Jemma. Until at last, she was just standing there in her underwear with Jemma holding onto her. No vibrations, just a heat, a comfortable something that settled into her. “You did it Skye.”

            “I did?” Skye turned around to finally look at her. Jemma nodded, her smile as awkward and wonderful as always. “I did.”

            “You did,” Jemma repeated it. And for a moment, Skye wonder what her lips would taste like, if they would bring back the vibrations or if they would silence them again.

            But before she got the chance, Jemma spun back around to grab her padd. “We’ll have to do more of course.”

            “More?” Skye asked. She wrapped her arms around her waist as a chill fell over her. She finally glanced down to see her nipples poking out from the grey cloth bra. Her grey panties weren’t too wet, thank God for small favors. Not like some of the times Jemma would brush up against her or touch her.

            “Of course, I mean, we need to figure out exactly what the cause is and if you can control it under all conditions,” Jemma said. She must have finished a thought, because she twisted to look at Skye over her shoulder. “Oh, sweetie.” Her voice leaked just a little sadness, and a little mischief too. “Are you cold? Why don’t you put your clothes back on?”

            “Did I really need to take them off?” Skye asked, finally blushing. She grabbed her shirt, pulling it on quickly. Jemma at least turned back around to give her a little privacy.

            “Well, probably not.”

            “Jemma!” Skye screeched at her. She grabbed her pants and slide them on as quickly as she could.

            “It wasn’t completely unnecessary, as your clothing may have disrupted any sensations.” Jemma said. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Skye fully covered up, though as she turned to face her, her eyes travelled her entire body. “I had hypothesized your abilities would work best when finesse is required under skin to skin contact.”

            “And how did you come to that conclusion?” Skye wanted to glare at her, wanted to be angry, but the awkward smile was back.  

            “Well, after last week, I thought – I hypothesized that you could send the vibrations out a frequency to elicit certain responses,” Jemma said. A blush finally began to cover her cheeks. “However, given your previous interactions with different materials and different outcomes with said materials, I thought it best to remove most of the variables before beginning the examination. From there, I could establish an effective baseline for graphing any changes or deviations from your expected productivity.”

            “With your hands?” Skye asked with a smirk. She took a step closer to Jemma, prompting the previously confident scientist to take a step back.

            “They are one of our most sensitive tools,” Jemma said, holding up her own as she bumped into the table. It startled her for a moment, and that was all it took for Skye to take the final step forward and gently grasp Jemma by the wrist.

            “Is that why I could feel these?” Skye asked, her fingers brushing over the little burns and calluses that carved their way into Jemma’s hands.

            “Probably, though I do apologize for not wearing gloves.” Skye watched the red lips form the words, that little pink tongue dashing out to wet them after she finished speaking. 

            “That’s okay,” Skye said. “I didn’t mind it…too much.”

            “No?” Jemma asked. “That’s good, because I may need to take some more reading in the future.”

            “And you want to use your best tools possible?” Skye let go of Jemma’s hands, in favor of placing her own on Jemma’s hips. It took only a little effort, not much thought for the vibrations to return. Even as they pooled in her own stomach, even as her core started to grow warm and wonderful again, she concentrated on the vibrations riding up her body, up her spine and down her arm, to her fingertips.

            Skye brushed her thumbs along Jemma’s waist, slowly playing with the ends of her sweater and shirt. Jemma leaned forward into the embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck. She felt the scientist’s hot breath in her neck, and it only added fuel to the fire burning inside. The vibrations grew stronger as her thumbs pushed their way past the sweater and shirt, past the top of Jemma’s panties. All in an effort to touch skin.

            “Your-your not going to leave me?” Jemma managed to get out. ‘Again’ is unspoken, but Skye heard the pain in her voice.

            “No,” she whispers back. Giving in, she kissed Jemma on the head, even as she pressed hard against her skin with her thumbs.

            “Down,” Jemma said. She moved her arms so to wrap Skye closer. Her thumbs obeyed, digging beneath the tight pants and panties Jemma wore. Her fingers brushed the soft hairs and as they made their way further down, the vibrations settled once more. Constant and comfortable, warm, and wonderful. “Down, down, down.” Jemma repeated with fast breaths and all she could do was comply.

            She withdrew one hand to undue the button on her pants, prompting Jemma to whimper into her neck. “Relax.” Skye kissed her head again, and returned her thumb to its mission. Her panties were wet, and as she got closer she felt her own moisten in anticipation. Jemma’s hands never moved from their hold on her back,

            Just as she reached the top of her fold, as her thumbs met, Jemma looked up at her. “Hey.” She whispered.

            “Hey,” Skye said back. She leaned down just a bit to kiss her on the lips. Jemma tightened her hold, pulling her closer even as Skye’s thumbs remained just there teasing her even more. For a moment, she forgot about the vibrations, the heat pooling inside of her, and her own release. She forgot about Trip, SHIELD, douchebag Ward, and her psycho father. She let all of that go in favor of holding, teasing, kissing the woman in her arms.

            It could have gone on, and Skye would have finished what she started, her thumbs stuck down Jemma’s pants and vibrating just above her sex, except for someone coughing behind them.

            Skye removed her hands like they were on fire and spun back around to come face to face with May. Jemma shrieked, hiding behind her as she buttoned up. If Jemma was as embarrassed as she was, then her face had to have been just as red.

            “You took my advice it seems,” May said, crossing her arms as she stood in the doorway.

            “I-I-I” Skye stuttered, trying to find something to say. This was actually more embarrassing than being caught after having sex with Miles. She hadn’t thought topping that moment was possible, but ‘Mom’ catching you definitely killed the mood.

            “The Director wishes to speak with you Simmons,” May said.

            “Oh,” Jemma said. “Right now?” May stared at her. It really wasn’t a stupid question, and part of Skye wanted to say something about it.

            “We can talk about this later?” Skye kissed her on the check, giving the scientist a smile even as she asked the question.

            “Of course,” Jemma said, returning the smile in full force. As she passed, she gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. “My room.”

            “Okay.” Skye watched her as she left, much more composed than she felt. May remained at the door, now glaring at her. “What? I thought you wanted me to talk with her?”

            “Yes, talk,” May said. She took a step into the room, still glaring at her. “But you need to be careful.”

            “Careful?”

            “Do not hurt her,” May said. She still stood several yards away, only a step or so into the doorway. There were a lot of things May left unsaid, words she never needed to use.

            “I won’t,” Skye managed to say. “She…she’s important to me. Maybe -”

            “No.” May’s glare softened, but the tone was still harsh. “No, you tell her first.”  She looked her over. Unlike Jemma’s cataloging gaze, May seemed to be evaluating her.  Before she could ask what May meant, the agent left her alone in Jemma’s lab.

            Damn it, she thought she’d at least be able to get out of this _without_ a cold shower.

**I0I**

            “Did May give you the ‘Mom’ talk? Because I just got out of a very odd conversation with Coulson,” Jemma said. She had found her after taking a shower, drying her hair and changing her underwear. Jemma changed too, because instead of her usually daily wear of crisp shirts, clean sweaters, and dress pants, the scientist now looked like a regular person, wearing a tank top and a pair of yoga pants (where the hell did she get those?)

            “Ummm, yeah.” Skye held still, stopping in the middle of drying her hair with the towel as there were more important things to focus on, like Jemma’s breasts.

            “Its sweet, if a little weird, but definitely sweet,” Jemma said, walking into the room and taking her place on the bed. “I guess we weren’t very subtle.”

            “Subtle?” The others noticed this? Skye barely had figured out what was going on between them.

            “They all are spies, Skye, of course they figure it out,” Jemma said, giving her a smile. She tilted her head, her eyes once again observing her. “Well, almost everyone.”

            “I…you’re important to me,” Skye said. She took a step closer, only for Jemma to reach out and grab her by the waist. Much like when they were in her lab, except now with both hands and the grip grounded her.

            “I know,” Jemma said.

            “And I’m important to you,” she said, letting herself smile at him.

            “I know that too,” Jemma said.

            “Well then, Miss Know-It-All, do you know what I’m going to do next?” Skye placed her hands on her shoulders.

            “I can hypothesize.” Skye leaned down, kissing Jemma again. Once short, and then a nice long kiss. She opened her mouth, just a bit, but it was enough for her to let her tongue out and run it along Jemma’s lips. A quiet moan escaped from those lips and Skye pulled back to see the smile and blush coincide. “We disproved the null hypothesis then.”

            “I thought you were supposed to test and retest,” Skye teased. The vibrations were quiet, but everything felt wonderful, and building inside of her. “And retest.”

            “Of course. What kind of scientist would I be if I failed to test my theories under different conditions?”

            “Like me without any clothes on?” Skye asked, bring them back to what got them here. Or well, one of the steps.

            “That is a possibility, and I’m glad we started there.” Jemma leaned backward and kept a hold of her. She followed, landing onto of Jemma with a little grunt.  Arms were wrapped around her fully, holding her close.

            “Are we going to talk about this…whatever this is between us?” Skye pulled back, just enough to look her in the eye. Jemma’s hair fan out behind her on the pillow, creating a little crown. Her eyes were darker, more intense, but the same curiosity and emotions were there. Stronger than before, but they were still there.

            “Of course, I mean, I don’t want to push you into anything you wouldn’t want.” Jemma removed one hand from her back, to brush a strand of hair off her face.

            “Jem, we have a safe word already, so I guess, we just need to say it. Right?”

            “Sweetie, look at me,” Jemma said. The hand that brushed her hair now held her cheek. Skye met her eyes after a moment of hesitation. “One of the first things I told Trip, when you were-you were injured, he asked me who you were to me. Do you know what I told him?”

            “What?”

            “I told him we were totally different, and that I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it.” Skye smiled, the fluttering in her stomach now really only matched by the fluttering in her heart. Not vibrations, no, she felt in complete control of those, but her emotions they wanted to spread out and expand and be. “I thought, we could find out what that means. Together.”

            “I like how that sounds,” Skye kissed Jemma’s palm, and let herself be drawn down completely onto of Jemma. “Together.”

            “Good, now, we’ll take a nap now, maybe make dinner together, and then talk about this some more,”

            “This how it’s going to be? You bossing me around all the time?” Skye wanted to pull back and see her eyes, but she felt too comfortable, too safe to try and move.

            “Of course it is sweetie.” Jemma kissed her neck and behind the ear. She shuddered, really wanted to finish this, or start this, or just continue it.

            “Even with me on top of you?” Skye turned and kissed Jemma’s collarbone, getting a little shudder in return.

            “Makes it even better,” she said. “Now, nap.”

            “Yes ma’am,” Skye giggled but snuggled closer. She closed her eyes, enjoying the heat of her body and Jemma’s melding together, enjoying being held like something precious. One thought popped into her mind and she really needed it answered. “Jem?”

            “Nap time now,” Jemma said, without opening her eyes.

            “Jem, we ever going to have sex?” Skye asked. Jemma cracked her eyes open to look at her.

            “Of course.”

            “And not just for science?”

            “Of course. And for science as well.” Jemma smiled, kissing her softly and slowly. “So many tests, so little time.”

            “And no recording this for others.” Skye poked her in the side to get her to open her eyes again.  “Jemma!”

            “Skye,” she whined. “Sleep, then dinner, and then talking. What part of the order didn’t you understand?”

            “Nothing,” Skye said, “ I just want you to say that you will not record any of this and share it with others.”

            “Fine, no video recording, audio recording, or anything like that and sharing it with others.” Fingers pinched her side, and had Jemma not been holding onto her, she would have jumped right off the bed. “Now, sleep.”

           There was still a lot of questions, and things she needed and should deal with. She’d eventually figure out her abilities, stop/kill Ward, the douchebag king, and save the world. Heroes got happy endings, and agents usually didn’t. But right now, this felt less like an ending, and more like something wonderful starting.

**I0I**

            “No, no, no. Jemma, I told you already, you can’t publish a paper on our sex life.”

            “But Skye -”

            “No, it’s about your powers and the way -”

            “No.”

            “Skye, it could change how we think about 0-8-4s. It could change everything.”

            “I don’t care if it wins the Nobel prize!”

            “Well that’s highly unlikely, and it’s just a small paper, really nothing more than an opinion page -”

            “No.”

            “…boo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, which is sad, but I get to play in their world, which is good. The Winter Finale definitely happened, which is sad, but it helped build this wonderful story, which is good.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Good night, and good luck.


End file.
